As the information providing apparatus mounted in an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle, an information providing apparatus that provides a battery remaining capacity (remaining amount) to a user has been known (Patent Document 1).
In the case of the electric vehicle and the hybrid vehicle, a range by a fully charged battery is generally short as compared with a range of an engine vehicle, and it takes time to charge the battery as compared with a refueling time of the engine vehicle. Thus, judgment on necessity of charging the battery (judgment about whether or not the battery charging is necessary) is important for the electric vehicle and the hybrid vehicle. However, in the related art information providing apparatus, the information providing apparatus merely provides or displays only the battery remaining capacity, as information to judge the necessity of charging the battery, to the user. Therefore, it might be difficult for the user to judge whether the battery charging is necessary or not.